


The Chase

by Oas1s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Chasing Criminals, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oas1s/pseuds/Oas1s
Summary: Back up gift for Missbille by @Oas1sDon double mutated and he is stopping a thieve after a robbery as the good vigilant he is. Eating them is a more sure way to stop criminals.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missbille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbille/gifts).




End file.
